Complet
by Kahishiki-Sama
Summary: Ils ne sont complets que tous les trois. À trois, ils sont un. À deux, ils ne sont rien. Mais comment s'aimer à trois, sans devoir s'expliquer.


**Titre**: Complet.

**Genre**: YAOI / TREESOME / ROMANCE / LEMON /OS

**Rating** : NC+17 ! (Un bon gros M en gras, souligner, surligner et repasser au feutre bien noir !)

**Pairing**: Shura x DeathMask(Andrea) x Aphrodite (Oui-oui, avec un DM en Uke, fassent aux deux autres.)

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi ! Bouhouhou ! J'vais faire une pétition et une manif'. Qui m'aime me suive.

**Rappel**: Tous les chevaliers sont ressuscités, abracadraba tagada (dites le hyper vite, c'est marrant :D), Saint Seiya Omega n'est pas là, et tout va pour le mieux au sanctuaire ! :)

**Résumé** : Ils ne sont complets que tous les trois. À trois, ils sont un. À deux, ils ne sont rien. Mais comment s'aimer à trois, sans devoir s'expliquer.

**Note de l'auteure** : Bon, j'avais envie d'écrire un Treesome, ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas écrit. Je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat. J'espère que vous aimerez. :)

Alors, certes, le prénom « Angelo » est en passe de devenir proverbial, mais j'aime innover, et tenter de trouver des noms qui peuvent aller à DM, donc voici pourquoi j'ai choisi ce prénom-ci.

Et non, ce n'est pas un prénom de « fille ». Chercher Andrea Bocelli sur youtube pour voir.

Et « Andrea », ça signifie « Courage ». Vàlàà !

Et oui, c'est juste une prétexte pour un PWP. u.u

L'image utilisée à été trouvée sur un Tumblr (dont je ne me rappel plus le nom), donc je ne connais pas le/la créateur/créatrice de l'image en question. Mais elle correspond plus ou moins à l'image que je cherchais. Vàlàà!

ENJOY !

* * *

Il gémissait. Il gémissait comme jamais. Derrière lui, Shura. Devant lui, Aphrodite. Entre ses cuisses, il sentait la main experte de son bel Hidalgo aller et venir contre sa hampe de chaire, puis quelques instants après, un doigt curieux s'insinuer en lui. Entre ses lèvres, il y avait le membre fièrement dressé du Suédois. Les mains du jeune Poisson était de chaque côté de son visage, l'encadrant avec amour, il sentait les ongles longs s'enfoncer derrière ses oreilles. Il se cambra en sentant plusieurs doigts aller et venir en lui, le fouillant, l'excitant. D'un geste de bassin, il fit comprendre à son Capricorne de venir en lui. Une main large et claire se posa contre sa hanche, avant qu'une pression ne se fasse contre son anneau de muscles. Un pouce le caressait, lentement, trop lentement, presque lascivement.

Il bougea son bassin en poussant une plainte, étouffée par le sexe entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent en sentant quelque chose d'humide caresser ses fesses. Il glapit, s'étouffant presque avec le membre toujours enfoncé dans sa gorge, lorsqu'une morsure le pris violemment. La caresse humide, comme pour se faire pardonner, traça des tourbillons sur la chaire meurtrie. Le Capricorne écarta ses globes de chaire, avant de souffler contre la barrière de chaire, qui se contracta, avant que la langue habile et joueuse de l'Espagnole ne se glisse contre l'entrée rosée, pour y dessiner des arabesques invisibles. Ses yeux se révulsèrent sous ses paupières closes. Le muscle humide se tournait et se retournait contre son muscle rose.

Il s'activa contre la lance de chaire enfoncée dans sa bouche. Il la fit coulisser entre ses lèvres, pour venir en lécher le bout, d'un rose foncé. Le gout salé et l'odeur musquée lui faisait perdre la tête. Il leva les yeux pour admirer son Aphro'. Le jeune homme avait le dos cambré, la bouche rose et humide et gémissait lascivement, la tête un peu penché d'un côté. Il ouvrit à son tour les yeux et croisa le regard rouge de son amant. Ses mains se déplacèrent, pour se retrouver derrière sa tête et sa nuque. Le Sudéois intima un mouvement de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la gorge offerte de son amant. Les yeux bleus clairs rencontrèrent un regard sombre et un doux sourire se dessina sur les traits féminins.

De son côté, Shura n'était pas en reste, ses mains tenaient écarter les fesses de son amant et ses pouces écartaient l'anneau de muscle rose, pour venir le pénétrer de sa langue. Un mouvement brusque de son amant lui fit perdre son contact lingual et en voyant les reins cambrés, consentis à donner à celui-ci ce qu'il réclamait. Il se positionna à genoux et, de sa main, caressa sa propre hampe dure et délaissée. Tout en continuant sa lente manoeuvre, il posa le bout de son sexe contre le muscle rosé frémissant. D'une petite poussée, il le pénétra un peu. Soupirant d'être déjà enserré, il donna une grande poussée en avant, le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde. Le coup de boutoir fut si fort que le Cancer se retrouva projeter en avant, en même temps qu'Aphrodite pénétrait ses lèvres. Il toussa quelques instants, le temps de reprendre sa respiration et engloutit de nouveau au fond de sa gorge le sexe de son amant.

Les mains douces et calleuses de son Hidalgo le tenaient fermement aux hanches, lui permettant de donner des coups de reins puissants, les mains fines et délicates de son Poisson caressait sa nuque et ses cheveux et lui tenait en même temps la tête, pour empêcher une quelconque fuite. Le Suédois fut le premier à rendre les armes, il s'enfonça aussi loin qu'il le pouvant dans la gorge de son amant, avant de se cambrer en avant sous la puissance de son orgasme, tapissant le fond de la gorge de l'Italien de sa semence chaude, salée et amer. Le Rital avala son offrande, avant de reculer la tête. Prenant une grande aspiration, il fut en même temps poussé vers l'avant sous la puissance presque bestial que mettait son Espagnol à lui faire l'amour.

Le Poisson s'assied sur le coussin, avant d'attirer le Cancer à lui, pour qu'il repose sa tête contre ses cuisses. L'Italien gémissait, criait, crispant ses doigts sur les cuisses de son amant. Les doigts fins et délicats d'Aphrodite caressait ses joues, son front, ses cheveux, alors que Shura lui faisait sauvagement l'amour. Quand il sentit une main se poser contre son sexe, il se cambra avec un cri, avant de jouir contre la main calleuse. Exciter par les contractions de l'anneau de chaire, Shura jouit au plus profond de son amant, continuant à aller et venir en lui. Lorsque son orgasme fut terminé, il se retira lentement d'entre les cuisses de son Cancer, avant de porter sa main souillé par le désir de son amant. La semence salée et amer le fit presque ronronner, avant qu'Aphrodite ne vienne réclamer sa sucrerie.

Le Suédois lécha lentement les doigts recouverts de la substance blanchâtre, gémissant en avalant le tout. Une fois la main de l'Espagnol totalement propre, ils s'allongèrent contre l'Italien gémissant. Ramenant la couverture pourpre sur eux, les deux amants échangèrent un baiser vorace et possessif, avant de faire de même avec le Cancer. Aphrodite devant lui et Shura derrière lui, Andrea ferma les yeux avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Ses rêves furent peuplés de la présence de ses deux amants. Comme toujours.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Lui-même ne saurait le dire. Cela s'était fait naturellement. Ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, trois. Enfant déjà, ils avaient été marqués par ce quasi trinité. Shura était arrivé le premier, petit espagnol peinant à parler grec, puis Aphrodite était arrivé, enfant doux et silencieux, mettant fin à sa solitude et Andrea était finalement arrivé, petit sauvageon. Tous les trois s'étaient rapprochés, ils avaient le même âge et c'était drôle de parler avec d'autres personnes qui ne parlaient pas la même langue. Ils avaient grandi, toujours à trois. Leurs adolescences devenaient plus fertiles, prompt à réveiller des désirs enfouis et gênant. Leurs premiers attouchements s'étaient faits à trois, leurs premières fois c'était fait à trois. Leur trio était solide, puissant, un tout. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'expliquer le pourquoi de leur relation. Ils ne sont complets que tous les trois. À trois, ils sont un. À deux, ils ne sont rien. Mais comment s'aimer à trois, sans devoir s'expliquer.

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ?:D N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !:) Ça prend une minute, et l'auteur est toujours heureuse.


End file.
